


Relations

by GuyOfShy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Raven Branwen, Impregnation, Mentioned Raven/Summer, Mentioned Raven/Yang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Step-Mother/Daughter Relationship, Vaginal Sex, mentioned incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Contrary to what was believed, Raven had not severed all ties with her family. She kept a very keen watch over some of them for selfish and sinful intentions, and now set a curious eye on Summer's daughter.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Relations

A shiver under her spine awoke Ruby, who sat straight up and hugged her blanket tight around her. It was an intimate feeling that she’d long been exposed to: the chilling sense of danger, a disturbing presence. A distress signal sent from a primal place in her body, reverberating within her membranal web of Aura.

She blinked repeatedly at what she was seeing, not entirely sure if she was only dreaming. A dark portal seething with black and red tendrils of energy, humming discordantly, was opened in the middle of her room, warping the air and objects nearby, playing at the edges of her vision. Her body froze cold, frightened at first by the strange sight. As her brain put the pieces together, the portal pulsed like a heartbeat and a dark-robed figure stepped through, sword strapped to her hip. But all Ruby could manage was a strangled yelp before being pulled through with them.

Ruby landed square on her butt on something cushiony, and craned her head up for any small thing she could recognize, any sense of where she was to cling to. Animal hides hung from the ceiling and walls - which appeared to be angled and flimsy, as the inside of a tent would be. A large and rugged map was splayed across the wall to her right, and near that stood a rack of weapons; swords and katanas, mostly. A small sitting table sat square in the middle of the room, with pillows and multiple rugs surrounding it. Among all of this, all that Ruby knew was the same same figure whom Ruby now recognized as-

“R-Raven?”

“Relax, little Rose. Sit up.”

Ruby carefully did so and then rubbed at her sleepy eyes. She was tired, having just been rudely awoken, then thrusted through a portal to an unknown location to face her long-lost step-mother, of all people. The likelihood of her dreaming this entire scenario up was almost certain.

“Huh?” was her natural response.

“I know this is… sudden,” Raven sighed. “I just-”

“Wait, how do you have a portal linked… to me? I thought it was just Yang and-”

“I never said that you weren’t one of them.”

“But- I- …when?” asked Ruby, more out of disbelief than disdain.

“When did I link the portal? What does it matter? ‘When’. Tch.” Raven’s frown was hard, but she eased her expression and looked to the floor for a few seconds. “Just shut up and listen for a minute. Happy birthday.”

Ruby’s stare shrunk in utter confusion. ‘ _Am I dreaming_?’ she wondered anew. “Uh… thanks?”

“We’re in my camp,” offered Raven to relieve at least a bit of Ruby’s disorientation. “Sorry to drag you out like that. But I can’t just go revealing my power and myself by popping in and out in front of people carelessly. Especially when things are so… difficult.”

“Yeah, no, sure… so, was that it? Just a happy birthday wish?” Ruby’s voice shrank as she asked with the sinking feeling that a woman as reclusive and stringent as Raven wasn’t just stopping by to say hello. Especially considering what Yang had told her earlier today…

“That,” said Raven tersely, “and your gift, of course. That, too, I must keep private.”

Ruby’s brows knitted down further before suddenly shooting up, jerking her arm out to point at Raven.

“You mean- the same thing you gave Yang on her birthday?”

“Ah, so she told you. Guess this won’t come as too much of a surprise then,” Raven said while nonchalantly reaching under her skirt, pulling down her panties and allowing her cock to push up from under the hem of her dress. Ruby thought to blanch, to turn away, to hide her eyes, but was more confused than anything - less so at the fact that Raven had a big fucking cock and more at why she was introducing her to it.

Raven couldn’t blame her for that reaction, of course. She sighed; she hated to play this card, really, but she was not letting Ruby leave without scoring some with Summer’s silver-eyed daughter. “You know, before she got together with Taiyang, your mother and I had our own little relationship for a time.”

That little tidbit made Ruby’s jaw drop.

Raven raised her hands: “I know. But it’s true. Despite everything, we got along famously in the bedroom. As did your sister and I.” Raven moved to sit down next to Ruby; the slight shift made Ruby finally realize that she was on a mattress. A bed. Raven’s. “Look. I’ve waited eighteen long years for this, Ruby.” Raven’s voice ached as she called her step-daughter by her name for the first time, and against all of the circumstances, that made Ruby’s heart ache in tandem. “I just want to love you the best way that I know how, the same way that I loved your mother and your sister. I’m here now; are you really going to hang me out to dry?”

Ruby looked down at her lap, then the floor. She always wondered what her first interactions with her step-mom would be like. How awkward it would be to start building her relationship with Raven, should it ever form. She had thought about this moment, hypothetically, ever since Yang had told her what had happened on her birthday. And how many times after that had they met to indulge in their secret tryst? Ruby looked back at Raven’s cock, standing firmly at attention; at her chest, bigger than Yang’s and barely contained by her vest. No, she hadn’t just thought about this moment: she’d dreamed about it. And here she was finally waking to this fantasy she’d long-awaited herself. This being the nature of their relationship was all that she could ask for.

“No, of course not. Yang warned me that this might happen tonight. That you might come. And if she was willing to give you a shot, then… then, so am I.”

“Well said,” smiled Raven warmly, the sincerity of which stunned Ruby. Heat then climbed Ruby’s neck to her cheeks as Raven stood and removed her clothes, first untying her sword from her skirt, which she then kicked off, and propped it against the wall before slipping out of her top. Ruby watched her reveal stretch by stretch of pale skin and the rigid sculpt of her toned body; her abs were more impressive than even Sun’s. A curl of Raven’s finger drew Ruby’s attention back up to find her smirking. “In that case, why don’t you come here?”

With Raven sitting back down fully nude, Ruby snapped to, obeyed, and neared Raven’s stiffening erection. She must have been eyeing it or appearing so obviously nervous, for Raven cupped her cheeks and lifted her chin up to hers.

“Don’t worry about that for now. Kiss me.”

As the last word left her mouth Raven pushed her lips onto Ruby’s, instantly thrusting her tongue between them to find a partner to dance with. Raven took the younger girl’s mouth ravenously, sucking her lip and tongue and sharing plenty of spittle. Ruby could find no room of her own to respond and reflexively shrank back, but both of Raven’s hands on her warming cheeks kept her in close and intimate proximity. Seeing that Ruby remained still, Raven slipped a hand between her legs to find the cloth under her skirt already wet. Ruby whimpered at the touch yet allowed it happily, trusting herself to Raven’s treatment.

Raven untied her tongue from Ruby’s and pulled away with a satisfied breath.

“I see you enjoyed that,” smirked Raven, rubbing against Ruby’s already-slick slit. Ruby thought this news would have delighted Raven, but the older woman dropped her smile to make a rather serious demand. “Take off your clothes.”

Ruby stumbled to stand and untie her pajamas, slipping out of her them and her tank top with the tiniest bit of bashful care. Raven was less prudish.

“Look at you,” was all she said, amused, with that perverse smirk returning to her lips.

“I know I don’t compare to Yang… my boobs aren’t as big, and my hips are kind of boy-ish and square-”

“Shut up,” groaned Raven. “Instead of running your mouth, put those lips on my cock.”

Ruby swallowed whatever words she was about to offer to instead squeak, “Yes ma’am!” and scurried back over. She plopped down next to Raven and, after a moment’s hesitation, crawled beside her and laid her hand around the base of her cock: a firm slab of thick meat that Ruby yearned to get a taste of. She gawked at its size, from her hefty balls all the way to her tip: Raven relished that look, of Ruby’s eyes wide with awe, and laid her hand on her head. Ruby turned to Raven then with the smallest little smile, and Raven almost loved that look of her soon-to-be pet more.

Ruby slid her hand up her length to make room to slide her tongue along her shaft, occasionally dropping quick smooches, wet from their recent tonguing, and ascended the length of what she was soon to swallow. Ruby started slow, swirling her tongue around Raven’s crown, feeling it throb at the touch. Eager to taste the rest of her cock, Ruby dove down, stuffing her mouth to the back as far as she could comfortably handle it. Saliva welled in response, forcing Ruby up for a breath.

Raven’s hand on her head stopped her from retreating any further. Ruby inhaled a short, nervous breath, then a deeper one as the grim realization that she wouldn’t be allowed back up settled over her. At the height of her breath, as her chest expanded, Raven pushed her head back down halfway - almost to her previously-established limit - and then some, earning a stifled gag from the redhead in her lap.

“That’s what I like to hear,” she murmured duskily as Ruby’s tongue flailed and painted her length with spit. “Nothing like the sound of a slut choking on dick.”

Ruby’s chest burned twofold, for her lack of breath and for being labeled by such vulgar words, and it all felt oddly fulfilling. So she struggled and swallowed what she could of Raven’s shaft, working to earn more of her step-mother's praise.

“Good girl. You learn your place quick. Stay right there.”

Fingers slid down Ruby’s back and between her legs again, massaging her slit and offering a rarer rub to her clit. She squirmed but took care not to misplace herself, instead leaning forward and farther down Raven’s shaft. That made Ruby cough and lit a fire in her lungs; she backed up and off for breath, drooling strings of spittle onto her step-mother’s saliva-soaked cock. Raven rewarded her by sending three fingers deep into her pussy; a moan erupted from Ruby’s lips as she doubled over and down into Raven’s lap, who immediately withdrew her digits to slap Ruby’s ass.

“As much as I would like to keep fucking that cute little face, you also need to be back before anyone realizes that you’re gone. So let’s make this short and sweet.”

Before Ruby could even consider what that meant, she was lifted back onto her knees and then pushed down onto her back, legs pushed aside by Raven’s strong arms who shuffled between them. And it was in that brief moment where Raven traversed the space between them, lining her robust body with Ruby’s smaller frame - like a true huntress looming over her spoils - that Ruby realized that if at any point she had tried to decline Raven’s ‘gift’, Raven very well could have forced it upon her.

And that was really hot.

To buy time to devise a method of provoking Raven into doing so, to fulfill this tiny fantasy, Ruby blurted, “Wait, Raven-”

“Too late for regrets,” she grunted with a half-cocked grin as she pushed her hips forward and her cock into Ruby.

Ruby wilted instantly. That one powerful thrust crashed down like a wave over her, bolstered by the revelation that Raven was planning on taking her all along. Ruby let it happen happily, relishing in one push into her after another, whimpering loudly while Raven worked swiftly.

“Gods, you’re tight,” she murmured with profound bliss.

“And you’re fucking huge,” Ruby managed between bouncing breaths, watching her step-mother’s girth disappear inside her.

“But you love it, don’t you?”

“Oh yes, I do…”

Raven smirked and lifted one of her legs over Ruby’s and hoisted Ruby’s other up against her, leaning forward to more easily push deeper into her. She plummeted halfway into Ruby’s depths and worked to bury the rest of her length within her, withering as she went and the younger girl’s slick velvet folds wrapped her tighter and tighter.

Ruby similarly struggled to withstand the heat sea washing through her. She covered her mouth and rolled her head into the pillow she found herself against and hugged it close, stifling such shameful noises and screwing her eyes shut until a stern command demanded otherwise.

“Eyes on me,” Raven said gruffly between deep and punchy breaths. “I want to hear you moaning my name, slut.”

“Y-Yes, Raven…”

Ruby gingerly opened her eyes to Raven biting her lip, watching her with wicked satisfaction. Dark desire burned in both of their stares, with Ruby’s drawn to the older woman’s breasts bouncing with the force of her impetus. Then, they were suddenly closer and on top of her as Raven threw Ruby’s leg to the side, hiking herself close and climbing over Ruby to press down upon her. Raven placed herself in a prime position to finish fucking her dear step-daughter.

“You can call me Mommy now,” Raven asserted as she began a deeper plunge into Ruby, slamming her hips to her legs, the younger girl releasing a rolling moan that started at her core, where sweltering bliss simmered between her legs, then floated to the base of her spine and travelled up to her tensed shoulders.

“I love how - _oh_ my God - rough you are,” mewled Ruby with a drunken grin, melting in a broil of warmth, in Raven’s embrace of breath and body upon her. Ruby grasped for her, holding her strong, stony arms; throwing her legs around Raven’s waist and keeping her close and deep within her. “Keep fucking me with that fat cock, Mommy.”

“Quite the desperate little whore, aren’t we?” Raven half-panted and half-chuckled.

“Mhm!” Ruby whined, stretching and tilting her head back, struggling to restrain her muscles as her climax mounted rapidly. “I’m all yours, so make me your little bitch and make me come!”

Ruby didn’t know what the fuck Raven did in that moment - every touch and sensation all blurred into glaring fever hanging like a haze over her head - but had the vague sense that Raven had turned or tilted somehow to grind her dick up into her guts and it drove her crazy. The tensions coursing through her legs tightened and snapped with a shallow gasp as her insides clenched desperately around her lover, drenching her in warm wetness. Panting followed her orgasm’s dissipation; she felt light-headed.

“Oh my God… fuck, Raven…”

Ruby’s reclamation of her breath was rudely interrupted by Raven thrusting into her again in that same mind-blowingly amazing manner. Ruby looked back up at her in time to see Raven leaning heavily on top of her, pressing her down with hot and heavy breaths meeting in the small space between them. She bore down hard and fast, holding Ruby tight and treasuring every yelp and cry she rattled out.

"My turn," growled Raven.

By the time Ruby had clung to her, by way of wrapping her arms around her muscled back and holding her shoulders, Raven was already pulling her legs forward and throwing her hips down, hilting herself inside of Ruby and savoring her slick and sultry sheathe. Raven held her close with one hand cradling the top of her head; passionate fever climbed up her legs, condensing in her core, expanding and spilling into Ruby’s. A gravelly groan rumbled out of Raven’s mouth as she shot spurts of seed, melting Ruby from the inside where a flood of warm cum filled her deepest depths. Raven trembled and throbbed inside of Ruby, who lost herself in time in that blissful moment, awakening only when Raven sighed so contentedly, her heavier body rising off of and then relaxing back onto hers.

They lied there silently. Their stillness was broken only by Raven’s hand caressing Ruby’s cheek while cum filled and flooded her pussy.

“Tell me that you love me.”

Ruby’s heart pounded against her chest, and her chest against Raven’s as she said, “I do, more than anything Ra- Mommy…” Ruby gulped down a heavy breath and slid her hands down Raven’s back, again admiring her firm form. “You and your cock fucking me silly.”

Raven untangled herself from Ruby to push up and off of her, realizing only now the sweat she had broken into. A breathy moan slipped through Ruby’s lips as she pulled out, her cock covered in a glaze of cum from both parties. Raven sat back onto her knees and relaxed onto her legs, admiring the sight of her step-daughter with her legs spread and pussy freshly creampied and oozing cum.

“Just look at you. Who knew that my step-daughter would turn out to be such a cute slut?”

Ruby reached an arm forward to rub between her legs, surprised to find Raven’s river of cum engulfing her palm, leaving webs of sticky slime stuck between her fingers. “So cute that you want to fuck her again, right?” Ruby grinned, lifting her hand back up to lick the mess of cum off of it while Raven watched with the most complacent of smirks, and then chuckled.

“Ha, someone is desperate to stay the night.”

“Can I?” Ruby practically begged while finding the strength to sit up, not caring to hide the desperation from her voice.

“No, sadly. As much as I would love to have you until the morning,” Raven said sinisterly, making her desires clear through an equally naughty grin, “you have to be back before anyone discovers you missing.”

“It’ll be fine, I can-”

“I’d rather not risk it. Listen, Ruby, this won’t be the last time that we meet. I’ll… keep in touch, from time to time.”

“Oh, alright… just don’t let it be too long! And, um… I’m really glad that we got to meet, Raven.”

Ruby did not expect much compassion to be spared for her, so she was surprised to hear Raven’s sharp voice take on a gentler tone.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” She even smiled, briefly, before dropping it and standing. She fetched a towel from the table and tossed it to Ruby. As she did so, she waved her hand in her general direction; another portal opened up next to her. The sensation of the space tearing around it still made Ruby shiver as if caught in the cold, but felt somewhat safer knowing that it led right back to her sister where she came from. “Clean up, get dressed, and go back to bed. You might have a tough time walking tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some shit, so, there you go. Definitely a little rough around the edges, but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
